Many business enterprises maintain websites that are designed specifically to support an enterprise's business activities. These websites can host content that includes informational content directed to current and potential customers, online customer order entry applications, and other applications directed to customer interactions. Enterprise websites can also host information and applications directed to the enterprise's employees. For example, an enterprise may maintain an internal website that includes information related to the enterprise's business strategies, internal development documents, personnel policies, etc. The internal website may also include information related to activities or tasks employees are assigned to complete. For example, all employees of the enterprise may be assigned to complete a training course related to export regulations, or employees of a certain division may be assigned to complete a training course related to products developed by the division. Enterprises often have systems in place to send out email reminders to employees who have not completed assigned tasks and courses by associated due dates.
The use of web browsers is commonplace in the business environment, partly as a result of the popularity of internal enterprise websites. Popular web browsers include Firefox by Mozilla Corporation, Internet Explorer by Microsoft Corporation, Chrome by Google Inc., and Safari by Apple Inc. A feature that is available in almost all web browsers is the ability to open multiple tabs in a single browser window. This feature allows the user to open multiple web pages within a single instance of a web browser without having to open a new browser window for each web page. In addition, the feature allows the user to easily switch between open web pages by selecting among the browser tabs. A web browser can also open a browser tab based on information contained in web pages received by the web browser. For example, certain HTML (hypertext markup language) and JavaScript statements in a web page received by a web browser can cause a new tab to be opened in the web browser.